Modern high-end storage systems typically use erasure coding for user data protection. It typically is common practice to use more reliable and more expensive protection schemes for newer data and, commensurately more valuable and more frequently accessed data, while at the same time protecting older less frequently accessed and, therefore, less valuable data with less reliable but cheaper encoding schemes. Such a paradigm allows for higher storage capacity and better use efficiency. Nonetheless, changing protection scheme form a more expensive protection scheme to a lower less expensive protection requires data re-protection, which can be a resource-intensive operation.